


A good brother

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Underage, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Underage Rape/Non-con, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben is home alone with Rey, taking care of his little sister as the good brother he is.Everything goes as usual on a Saturday night, oh at least that is what Ben thinks, until Rey is going into preheat…
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 236
Collections: Anonymous





	A good brother

**Author's Note:**

> Warning in this fanfic contains elements of underage rape, Rey is a preteen, I do not specify her age, but Rey would be between 12 and 13 years old, if you have problems with this please do not read.
> 
> this fanfic is strongly inspired by the fanfic "tempting me with who you are" by orphan_account

Han and Qira are good parents, Ben knows it though he will never admit it out loud. He was never excited about the idea of having a sister, he didn't even like the idea of his father having a new partner after separating from his mother, but just like his father's new wife he had to get used to the idea of a sister over the years.

Although after the separation of his parents he had lived with his mother, it was not until she advanced with his political career that he went on to live with his father and his new family.

Han and Qira are good parents more than Han and his mother were with him, fighting almost all the time as the alphas they are, but Han and Qira seem to get along, the fact that she is an omega seems to help in that, Sometimes they need a little time for themselves ... and in those most urgent moments, having an older child at home is very helpful.

Of course, Ben always seems upset and complains like a child would and not the twenty-year-old man he is, but he has nothing better to do, so it's fine, it's not too bad.

And Rey ... well Rey was like a little sister cliche, always bothering him since he came to live with Han, asking him to play with her with those beautiful hazel eyes he can't say no.

Ben always had a fondness for Rey since he settled in the house, at first he had been determined to hate her but Rey is so extremely cute that he could not. So what if she is his sister or is much younger than him? It's not that Ben is going to do something to her, he just settle for warm hugs on holidays and nice kisses good night, that's enough for him.

****

This Saturday is one of those nights

Han and Qira left about a couple of hours ago for their couple vacations, Ben and Rey are alone in the house.

Tonight had been the same as many others, they ate pizza, watched a Disney movie, even though Rey will soon be a teenager, she still loves those movies, Ben finds it endearing; It seems to be a pretty normal night, pizza and movies on the couch ... they had gone to sleep shortly after they finished watching the movie, but it's not until Ben almost fell asleep when he smells it.

It is the most delicious fragrance he has smelled, something warm, soft and homely, a mixture of vanilla and cotton candy, floods his nose and makes him feel warm ... he can feel his mouth watering.

Ben sits on his bed, glad to smell that delicious aroma in the air and ready to go looking for wherever that delicious smell comes from, it is not something he would do commonly, most omegas women find it too weird and awkward , but with a little luck ...

"Ben", Rey's voice calling him from the door takes him out of his thoughts.

Ben quickly heads for the door.

"Rey, are you alright?" Ben asks when he sees her red, sweaty face, she looks sick.

"I feel very sick."

"Sick?" he repeats, "Sick how?"

"I just feel hot and ... wet ... down there" Rey whispers weakly, and oh.

Oh

Suddenly, everything makes sense, the delicious smell Ben had smelled before and Rey's sick appearance ...

Rey is going to preheat.

Rey is an omega.

And Ben feels the luckiest man in the world, and if he wants to become his little sister's alpha he must be careful.

"Wet?" He asks pretending concern. "Like blood?"

Ben observes how Rey's previously hazel-colored bright eyes are now almost black because of her dilated pupils, they open in fear.

"I could ... I could check you out, if you want?" He offers in a low voice, trying to appear worried.

"Yes please." Rey responds almost immediately.

"Then I'm going to check you out. Just ... get on the bed and take off your pants, Rey."

Rey hurries awkwardly down her pajama pants, and Ben can feel his mouth watering when he sees her little butt and long legs ... Ben keeps his face still, and pretends to seem indifferent as if he doesn't want to throw himself on her like the alpha he is.

Rey climbs cautiously to his bed with a face redder than a tomato, lies on her back and extends her legs so that he has a good view of her pussy.

Ben suppresses a groan when he sees her wet pink panties by her stain, the sweet aroma will drive him crazy

"Rey, I'm going to ... I'm going to take this off, okay?"

Rey simply nods, while covering her face with her hands.

Ben ignores the alpha part of his mind that yells at him to take what he wants, to put her under him and fuck her, instead he quickly slips Rey's underwear down, and resists the urge to take it to his nose once he takes it off.

Ben has a tempting vision of Rey's slippery pussy, his cock stirs in his jeans, hardening inside his boxers, but he ignores it to look directly at Rey's pussy.

"That's perfect, Rey," he says, trying to keep a calm voice so as not to scare her. "You are doing it very well".

"Is it blood?" Rey asks impatiently. "I'm sick?"

Ben puts a reassuring hand on Rey's little bare thigh, while gently stroking the inside of her thigh.

He slides his other hand toward Rey's exposed pussy, extending his fingers to lightly brush her cleft.

Rey trembles and complains, and Ben can watch as a drop of her stain slips from her pussy to the crumpled sheets of his mattress and Ben has to control himself so as not to pick it up and take it to his mouth.

"Ben?"

Ben is having trouble staying focused, the sight of Rey's body almost naked underneath, puts him harder than he thought possible, his alpha part requires him to knot that unclaimed little omega body, Ben lets out a hungry growl.

He is moving his hand, sliding his fingers along Rey's delicious pussy, slowly his finger sinks inside; Ben watches hypnotized as Rey's pussy swallows it, Rey is moaning, letting out small meows of surprise while Ben pushes his finger in and out.

"What ..." she stutters, "What are you doing?"

But Ben is already adding another finger to the first, pushing them towards Rey's body in an easy and slippery slide...

His fingers are coming and going calmly in her warm, wet pussy, deliciously stretching her tight inner walls ... but Rey, somehow, doesn't seem satisfied with his lack of response.

"Ben, tell me what are you doing ...” she gasps, and looks at Ben. "I ... I don't understand"

Ben internally curses that Rey is only in her omega preheating and not in total heat, in that beautiful state of lust in which she would beg for a knot, any knot even that of her older brother ... so, Ben will still have to _convince her_ if she wants to fuck her...

"You're sick, Rey," he lies. "I'm trying to help you feel better like Han helps Q´ira when she gets sick"

Ben pulls his fingers out of Rey's pussy while she complains softly about losing them. His wet fingers find the fly of his jeans ... Ben groans in relief when he pulls his cock from his jeans, his hand closes around it, patting the thick flesh full of blood.

"I ... is that ..." she babbles while looking at his penis with wide eyes.

Ben doesn't answer, but chooses to slide his cock down, brushing Rey's pussy.

"Are you going to put it inside?" Rey asks, in a trembling voice of fear.

"Don't worry, Rey," Ben replies calmly. "It will make you feel better"

Ben's vision focuses on Rey's pink and slippery pussy, impatiently rubbing his cock's head against it.

"Ben, it won't, that's too big," Rey protests. "You don't have to do that, we can go to the hospital."

"Rey," he says, "trust me, this is what you need."

"No, Ben, I don't want ..." Rey complains

"Just the tip, I promise…" Ben says trying to seem as calm as possible. "And if you don't like it, I'll take it out, okay?"

Rey nods fearfully, he finds it endearing, even with fear, she fully trusts him. Ben inhales deeply as he grabs Rey's hips tightly and presses forward.

There is some resistance at the beginning, Ben's cock is thicker than his fingers, and Rey's pussy, although slippery from the stain, is still gloriously tight.

But Ben pushes harder, ignoring Rey's little loud cries ... until suddenly her body gives in to him, and the head of Ben's cock sinks into her pussy.

Only the tip is inside, and it's already fucking perfect, Rey's narrow and hot walls squeeze around the head of his cock so deliciously that Ben can't contain a moan.

"Ben ..." Rey gasps, and her voice is tense with pain. "It hurts, can you get it out?"

Ben keeps quiet, stroking Rey's hips under his big palms, clenching her soft flesh as he slowly swings on his knees, his hips move back enough so that the tip of his cock threatens to come out, only to sink inside again.

"Ben?" Rey says with a scared tone. "Did you hear me? Can you get it out?"

Ben listens to her and knows how painful it can be when she is small and a virgin, but that is not a reason to retire, he resumes the push forward. After all, Rey is an omega, his omega, she has to learn to take his cock.

"Ben?" Rey says when she realizes that her brother's cock, instead of retiring, is pressing deeper inside her.

Rey tries to get up trying to escape, but Ben grabs her pretty well, occupying his weight to keep her lying down so her attempts fail; Meanwhile, Ben sinks further into her heavenly pussy, forcing her silky inner walls to separate to accept his hard cock.

"Stop!" Rey exclaims. "Ben, you promised! Get it out!"

Rey panics, her arms and legs shake in an attempt to get rid of him, but she is too small and Ben is a very strong and heavy alpha so none of her efforts is enough to stop him.

"Please, Ben! Stop!" Rey screams. Stop!"

Ben brings a big hand to Rey's mouth, covering her beautiful lips along with her screams, he doesn't want the neighbors to be alarmed and call the police. Rey tries to fight him, of course, but with Ben's cock already forcing her pussy and the weight of his body holding her in place, it doesn't have much effect.

"Shhh, Rey," he whispers in his ear. "Quiet"

Rey only fights harder ignoring him, while Ben savors the sweet sensation of Rey's inner walls welcoming him, slowly separating to give way to his cock.

Ben has never fucked a pussy in his life, perhaps that is why the simple act of penetration seems so magnificent, so sacred; It's almost hypnotic, the slow gliding of his huge cock inside Rey's underdeveloped body, the delicious sensation of his cock entering and leaving his pussy, entering and leaving ...

Soon he increases the pace, and Rey can only cry helplessly inside his palm as he hits her pussy mercilessly, snapping his hips faster and faster ... at some point, Rey stops fighting his grip.

Ben takes advantage of Rey's new surrender to let go of her mouth, his hand slides to her smooth, flat stomach and can feel the contour of his cock through the skin, Rey doesn't even react, weak and defeated.

Rey is sobbing in silence allowing him to fuck her as he wants, it is not long before Ben can feel his orgasm approaching, and he handles three or four hard thrusts, his cock cruelly stabs Rey's pussy before he’s coming hard, spilling hot and deep inside Rey’s pussy.

His fangs sink into Rey's shoulder when his knot explodes, and he can feel it stretch her tight walls further. Rey sobs in pain as Ben removes his teeth and begins to lick the bloody wound.

It is not long before Ben runs with the last load of his coming, Ben rubs the side of her neck with his nose, inhaling deeply the smell of omega and mate.

"You did well, Rey" Ben mutters as Rey complains, loud and complaining. "You'll be a perfect mate, you'll love it, you'll see…"

***

Han and Qira are good parents.

Ben thinks with undisturbed joy that they should have remembered that just because they are good parents does not mean he has to be a good brother.


End file.
